steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ratując Wyspę Odc. XIII Lily cz. I
Streszczenie Podczas jesiennego festynu, z nieba spada kapsuła... Odcinek We are Crystal Artists! We only save the Air Land! And you never think We can! We only save the island! And all to people All this island! belive.... Julia, Simon, Ender! and Vincent...and Ej obudź się! -Vincent budził Julię - jak Mr.Bucket zobaczy że śpisz, to po Tobie! Hę? daj mi spokój! - Julia chciała dalej spać. Ostatniej nocy miasto zostało zaatakowane przez mutanty, więc nie spała całą noc. Czy ja państwu nie przeszkadzam? - Mr. Bucket patrzył złowrogo na Julię i Vincenta - Na MOICH lekcjach się NIE rozmawia! i kazał im zostać po lekcjach. I wywołał Nicolasa do tablicy... Niepotrzebnie mnie budziłeś -Julia siedziała na dziedzińcu obok Vincenta- Gdyby nie to nie zostalibyśmy po lekcjach! - Julii nie chciało się zostawać w szkole. Nie przesadzaj! Usiądziesz za mną i pośpisz! - Vincent przedstawił pozytywy sprawy. Może masz rację...Może - powiedziała Julia - Wiesz..kiedy mnie obudziłeś śniła mi się pio..- Julia nie dokończyła, bo zadzwonił dzwonek. Po lekcjach Vincent i Julia udali się do sali gdzie mieli odbyć swoją ,,karę" Julia jednak nie mogła spać. Miała jeszcze w pamięci tą piosenkę. Śpiewała ją dziewczyna o delikatnym głosie, a tekst był...o nich! Gdy wyszli ze szkoły, ulice były dziwnie puste, za to od strony centrum miasteczka, dobiegał gwar. Idziemy to sprawdzić? - Spytał Vincent - Czemu nie? - odpowiedziała szybko Julia i poszli. Gdy dotarli, okazało się że trwa jesienny festyn. Jak tu kolorowoooo! - Vincent podziwiał ozdobione budynki i stragany. Wiesz co mnie dziwi? Że mieszkam w Air Land już dość dużo czasu, i nie było tu żadnych fes - Julia nie dokończyła, bo na plac spadła jakaś biało-różowa kapsuła. Czy Homeworld wszystko musi zepsuć?! -Spytał Vincent - zapowiadało się fantastycznie! Nagle kapsuła się otworzyła. Wyszła z niej postać w białej sukni i różowych włosach. Jej oczy były zasłonięte grzywką. Wszyscy stali i patrzyli ze zdziwieniem. Wtedy tajemniczy klejnot uciekł. Gdy Vincent odprowadzał Julię, rozmawiali o tym wydarzeniu - Może Ender będzie coś wiedział na ten temat? - spytał Vincent - może rozpozna ten klejnot? Może...- powiedziała Julia. Resztę drogi przeszli milcząc. Gdy weszli do domu, odrazu opowiedzieli o wszystkim Enderowi i zapytali czy może wie jaki to klejnot. Nie - odpowiedział krótko Ender - Ale może to był kwarc różany? Może masz rację, ale...- Vincent nie dokończył zdania, bo ktoś zapukał w drzwi. Ender poszła otworzyć. To był ten klejnot. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówili, aż w końcu klejnot spytał: Wy jesteście Crystal Artists? - Spytał niepewnie. Tajemniczy klejnot miał piękny głos. Julia przypomniała sobie ten sen. To ona śpiewała tą piosenkę, to ona była w jej śnie! Jak się nazywasz? - Spytała Julia - Lily, moim klejnotem jest Kwarc Różany - powiedziała już bardziej pewna siebie Lily. Po chwili Ender zaprosił ją do środka i się sobie przedstawili. Powiesz nam jak się tu znalazłaś? - spytał Vincent - Z chęcią - odpowiedział klejnot z uśmiechem. Bohaterowie * Lily (debiut) * Julia * Vincent * Ender Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ratując Wyspę Kategoria:Kreatywność Domo112